Navi's very short uncontrollable adventure
by zombi110
Summary: Navi was summoned to Link's house, but she encounters a hunter and now she can't shut up. Will she make it to Link's house? Not-that-good summary, Test fanfiction.


**Author's note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the characters. I just own two characters that I will say at the end to not spoil some of the fanfic. This is also my first fanfic, but don't be afraid to give me strong criticism.**

"Navi... Navi., where art thou? Come hither..." , The Deku tree said.

Navi came over to the great Deku tree with concern since she has been called many times before. But never this early.

"Yes great Deku tree?" , Navi replied.

"Oh Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku tree... Dost though sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule..." , The Deku tree said with concern.

"Great Deku tree, what are you saying?" , Navi replied confusingly.

"It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth..." , The Deku tree continued.

"Who is this boy..."

"Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, Fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!" , The Deku tree interruptibility said.

"Right away Great Deku tree." , Navi said.

With that last sentence, she rushed off to find the _boy_.She had to be careful since the route to the village was now filled with monsters. "Damn skullutas!" , Navi said almost getting caught by 5 of their webs.

"I wonder who this boy is the great Deku tree was speaking of." , Navi said confusingly.

Just then Navi saw something move fast. She dimmed her light very low to be hard to spot.

"It's too late little blue one. Pretty soon, I shall make you into a decoration for my home." , The hunter said.

Navi immediately turned around after hearing that, and immediately began to fly fast to the Kokiri village. She thought she got away, but a sharp object got inside her puny arm.

"You might be hiding, but that blow dart that hit you will make it easy to find you little blue." , The hunter said.

"PPFFF! Yeah right.", Navi thought.

But a bear suddenly appeared behind the hunter. Uncontrollably, she blurted out, " HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN!".

"AHA! The dart makes you yell because of emotion,and the bear was fake!" , the hunter said. He aimed his temporary paralysis dart at Navi. She tried to get away, but she was cornered.

"Don't worry, you will make a nice lamp." , The hunter said.

Navi then spotted one her friends. A female wolfos named Fana.

"HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN!" , Navi kept repeating out loud.

"NAVIIIIII!" , Fana yelled.

She immediately ran to the hunter and swung her right paw on his head. The hunter turned around dazed and took a shot at the wolfos. Fana's strong claws blocked the shot as if it were nothing. She knocked the weapon off the hunter's hand, and tackled him leaving him on his back. She slashes at his chest with tremendous power until the hunter lies there unconscious.

"NAVI! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" , Fana asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks Fana, I owe you." , Navi replied with gratitude.

"I would like to stay and chat, but I'm on an important quest that determines the fate of the world." , Navi said.

"It's alright. We'll talk another day after you finish your quest." , Fana said.

"Goodbye. See you soon." , Navi said as they both went the opposite way.

She finally got to the Kokiri village and was on her way to the boy's house. "Hello. Have any of you seen a boy without a fairy." , Navi asked a Kokiri.

"Yea. He's in that big tree house next to Saria's." , One of the Kokiri said.

"Thank you." , Navi said.

That dart was making her feel dizzy. She flew around as if she were drunk. She saw a girl Kokiri and gave her a friendly hello. She accidentally banged into the fence and was shaking the pain off. She finally made it to the boy's house, seeing that the boy was Link. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Hello, Link! Wake up! The great Deku tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!" , Navi said starting to get irritated.

"Hey! Come on! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" , Navi angrily said just as she got an idea.

"HEY LISTEN HEY LISTEN HEY LISTEN HEY LISTEN HEY LISTEN..."

"ALRIGHT! I'M U...", Link said as he saw a blue fairy flying in front of him.

**This was so short,but there wasn't much to tell. I just own the hunter and Fana. Please leave a review.**


End file.
